A New World
by Leonhard van Euler
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry becomes depressed. He realises the only way to escape the expectations of the Wizarding World is to leave that world altogether and find a way to a new, alternate universe where no one knows him. Soon however, SHIELD starts to detect new spikes of electromagnetic energy. They decide to investigate and so they send their best agents.
1. Prologue

_This only left one parcel. Harry picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it._

 _Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. Ron gasped._

 _"I've heard of those," he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavor Beans he'd gotten from Hermione. "If that's what I think it is - they're really rare, and really valuable."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material._

 _"It's an invisibility cloak," said Ron, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is - try it on."_

△⃒⃘△⃒⃘△⃒⃘

 _The Snitch. His nerveless fingers fumbled for a moment with the pouch at his neck and he pulled it out._

I open at the close.

 _Breathing fast and hard, he stared down at it. Now that he wanted time to move as slowly as possible, it seemed to have sped up, and understanding was coming so fast it seemed to have bypassed thought. This was the close. This was the moment._

 _He pressed the golden metal to his lips and whispered, "I am about to die."_

 _The metal shell broke open. He lowered his shaking hand, raised Draco's wand beneath the Cloak, and murmured, "Lumos."_

 _The black stone with its jagged crack running down the center sat in the two halves of the Snitch. The Resurrection Stone had cracked down the vertical line representing the Elder Wand. The triangle and circle representing the Cloak_

 _and the stone were still discernible._

△⃒⃘△⃒⃘△⃒⃘

 _"But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him."_

 _Harry twitched the hawthorn wand, and he felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall upon it._

 _"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does . . . I am the true master of the Elder Wand."_

 _A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he too yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:_

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

 _The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted be-_

 _tween them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. And Harry, with the unerring skill of a Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scar- let eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hands, staring down at his enemy's shell._

△⃒⃘△⃒⃘△⃒⃘

In the following years after the devastating results of the Battle of Hogwarts (which Harry was sure was going to enter _Hogwarts: A History),_ wizarding society in Great Britain was only just starting to recover. After the war, Kingsley had been named temporary Minister of Magic and he had been doing his best to rebuild wizarding Britain. The very foundations upon which the Ministry of Magic had been built were rotten, corroding and corrupted; it was this that Kingsley had demolished and was now slowly building anew.

Hermione had gone back to Hogwarts, as soon as it had been renovated, to finish her schooling and get her twelve Os. Ron, unwilling to go anywhere without Hermione had followed her (although Harry believed that his perpetual jealousy had forced him to go along so as to fend off any other young men interested in wooing one third of the golden trio). After their graduation both had stayed at the school. Hermione had replaced Binns as Professor of History of Magic and Ron worked as a part-time Quidditch instructor.

Harry had been reluctant to go back to Hogwarts. He couldn't imagine him traversing those familiar hallways without a large portion of his former classmates. Many had chosen to return to the muggle world (the wizarding one to hard to live in now), some had gone back to work at their parents' businesses, and some, like Harry had abandoned society as a whole.

He had secluded himself from everyone and everything in the dark, shadowed rooms of Grimmauld Place. A _Fidelius Charm_ had hidden the house from the world once more. Only Kreacher had received the secret and even then, it was only because of Harry's unwillingness to go to the local shop to get food. And in his seclusion, Harry had turned to the extensive collection of books in the Black family library. He had never been a bookworm, but circumstances had forced him to start doing research.

The circumstances being his youthful appearance.

Mere days after the Battle, Harry had been doing his laundry muggle style and had been emptying his trouser pockets when he had noticed a hard object in one of them. The Resurrection Stone. Unwilling to tempt himself into using it again, Harry had apparated to the Forest of Dean, and had thrown it as far has his exhausted body would allow him to.

A few days after that, Harry had found the stone wrapped up in his invisibility cloak; and on top of that, lay Dumbledore's wand: The Elder wand.

It was at that moment, that he had realised that he had indeed become the Master of Death. The Master of the Deathly Hallows. This had been the reason for his seclusion and obsessive desire to find a way to escape this world. Suicide had been contemplated, but after Harry had been mugged (on one of his rare trips to the wine tavern) and subsequently stabbed in the heart, Harry had died only to reawaken, gasping for breath in his bedroom in Grimmauld Place without any knowledge as to how he got there.

And finally, after nine and a half years, Harry had finally exhausted the resources of the Black family library. And from this enormous collection of books, Harry had only managed to glean some information about alternate universes. And yes, that was what he was trying to find information on. Dekadon Delis, a greek researcher from 1843 had claimed in his diary that he had been transported to this universe from another one, after a failed magical ritual. Diaries with similar entries were scattered throughout the Black family library and in most of them, the wizard or witch involved had somehow failed to complete a magical ritual.

It was due to this lack of information, that Harry, for the first time in nine years, left the security of Grimmauld place in order to go to the British National Wizarding Library.

The sun was shining brightly when Harry left the house and although he _did_ spend several hours a day in the backyard of Grimmauld Place, Harry wasn't used to gentle breeze ruffling his hair. The suit he was dressed in was slightly ratty and had been made for a stockier man (Harry had dug it out of Sirius' things). It was slightly old fashioned and he noticed a few heads turning to stare at him.

 _Nevermind them_ , a voice said inside his head, _they're muggles. In the wizarding world no one will look twice at you._

Harry had glamoured his face into that of an old man, with wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, partly because he was interested what he would look like as an older person, and partly because at least that way, people would stay away from him more as the elderly were respected very much in the wizarding world.

In his hand he held a hard, stiff cane, which he had to lean on every now and again when his right leg acted up. The war had left him with a limp and after a bit of research, he had concluded that it was only psychosomatic. Nevertheless, although he was armed with that knowledge, the limp had only gotten more pronounced over the years. He attributed it to his increased guilt that he could have saved more people.

The _Leaky Cauldron_ was full with people drinking and singing drinking songs. Somewhere in the crowd, Harry could see some faces he recognised. Behind the bar stood a hunched but happy looking Tom. Harry smirked lightly, it seemed that not much had changed.

No one gave him a second glance as he walked through the pub and to the back door where the tapped the correct sequence on the brick wall.

Harry smiled sadly as the flourishing Diagon Alley was revealed to him. He could almost imagine Hagrid standing next to him and explaining to Harry's 11 year old self where to buy what. The last time he had been here, had during the war when Harry, Hermione and Ron had broken into Gringotts. That sad smile slipped of his face and instead the corners of his mouth twisted downwards into a frown.

He often thought of Ron and Hermione, he wondered how they were getting on; were they married? Did they have children? Or had they broken up? Harry mentally shook his head, trying to rid his mind from old memories. He was an even bigger freak than he had previously been. He couldn't die now, he didn't age and he was the Master of the Hallows. Ron and Hermione would want nothing more to do with him. Besides, his depressive and nihilistic attitude to life would only darken their lives.

Harry swiftly made his way to the National Library and was amazed how little attention he was paid. It was refreshing being someone else. Someone unrecognisable.

He muttered a soft 'Good morning' to the librarian as he walked in and she briefly raised her head and glanced at him, then went back to her magazine. Harry cleared his throat to speak and when he spoke, his voice was raspy from disuse.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me where the books on alternate universes are?"

The librarian sighed and turned her eyes on him again, she looked unhappy to be disturbed again, but seeing that it was only a kind-looking old man, she agreed to show him.

She led him to the back of the library and pointed at a wobbly bookcase, "Here, Mr-"

"Underwood. Thank you-" he looked down at her name-tag, "Ariana." She gave him a tight smile and disappeared into the labyrinth of book cases.

Picking out the most trustable books, Harry levitated them with a flick of his wand and made his way to one of the study-tables.

△⃒⃘△⃒⃘△⃒⃘

The day for his departure had finally come. After another three years of preparation, it had finally come.

The goblins had been none to happy when he had waltzed (well, really, limped) into Gringotts, but they had grudgingly agreed to execute his will on his desired date. The ritual Harry would be performing wouldn't allow him to bring anything with him, although Harry somehow knew that the Hallows would find themselves back in his hands. So for this reason, Harry was leaving all of his money, his titles and possessions to Hermione and Ron and the rest of the Weasleys. He had written them a letter saying he was sorry, and explaining what he was going to do and that for once in his life, Harry was going to do something for himself. He knew that while hurt, Hermione would be happy that he was finally allowing some of his Slytherin qualities, namely self-perservation, to shine through.

The ritual was quite complex, and it depended on ancient runes and many precise calculations. For this reason, Harry had been forced to spend the last three years learning about the art of ancient runes and arithmancy.

Harry wet his lips as he sat down crosslegged in the middle of the basement of Grimmauld place. It all came down to this. Twelve years of preparation and he was finally doing it - escaping from the demons of his past.

He was sitting in the middle of a large chalk-drawn circle. This circle was divided into six parts, each filled with smaller runes which turned a glowing blue (the tattletale colour of pure and raw magical energy), when Harry put his hands on them. He could feel his magic thrumming against his fingers. The building was starting to shake and Harry shook his head as powdery cement started drifting on his hair and face.

"Mataferete me apo auton to kosmo. Apeleutheroste me apo auta ta desma, Parte me makria," Harry intoned carefully, as he closed his eyes. He was starting to feel his magic being locked onto the ritual. Swallowing heavily he repeated the three sentences again. And then again - each time rising in volume.

And then... suddenly he seemed to loose his voice. The air was sucked right out of his lungs, as though he had been thrown into space. He struggled to breathe, but everything was suddenly closing in on him. Everything was dark. And then pain exploded in his chest, originating in his heart and spread throughout his body. He felt the strong presence of magic intensify tenth-fold - suffocating him.

There was no single clear thought in his mind, and just as he thought he was going to die, just as he thought he had glimpsed a light at the end of a tunnel, he felt the pain withdrew, and he felt fine again. At calm... and content. And then he knew no more.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I've wanted to write a Harry-is-Master-of-Death story for a while, and I finally found the time to do so.**

 **The three sentences Harry said during the ritual were in Greek (I used Google translate, so if any Greek people read this, please correct the grammar and spelling) and meant: _Transport me from this world. Release me from these shackles. Take me away._**

 **Let me know what you thought of the prologue!**


	2. The Cane that gave it away

**Hey! Thank you all for reviewing and following and favourite-ing this story!**

 **So... Some information before you start reading. This story start directly at the beginning of Avengers Assemble. So basically, the facility where the Tesseract was has been destroyed and SHIELD has now moved to the helicarrier. They are currently trying to bring the Avengers together.**

 **Barton is however under Loki's control. Natasha is trying to find Bruce, Thor hasn't appeared yet, Coulson is about to recruit Stark and Fury has just send someone to get Steve Rogers.**

* * *

Harry Potter was a relatively ordinary man. At least, at first glance he seemed ordinary. However, his co-workers, who knew him a bit better, thought he was a little odd. He worked in the IT department at Stark Industries. It was a small sub-department that was handled by two men, Potter and his partner Billy Cox. Generally, the Stark computers that had been issued to everyone working there didn't crash, but every now and then, some technological glitches had to be sorted out. Even Stark's own computers weren't infallible.

Potter was a mild mannered man, with a gentle disposition and kind, exotic green eyes. He spoke with a strong British accent and always seemed to have a tea-cup in his hand. He wore cardigans like an old professor at a university which juxtaposed with his youthful appearance. Many believed he was too young to be the head of his own department (even a department handled by two men), but those people also grudgingly agreed that Potter was excellent - almost a genius - at his job.

But there was something... _more_ about Potter. He looked young - about eighteen or nineteen - but he held himself with the air of a fully grown, confident man. Potter's eyes bespoke of a tired man with an old soul - he seemed to have lived through many hardships. He walked with a cane, which inspired a lot of rumours in the office. Some thought he had been injured in the war in Afghanistan, others thought he was born with some sort of deformity.

Said man was currently sitting at his desk in his tiny office, nursing a cup of tea. It was late, about two in the morning and he still hadn't left the office. He had received a memo from Jonathan Williams - the head of the Scientific Research Department - requesting him to fix his computer and had been trying to do so for the last five hours. Technically, workers were allowed to leave after six o'clock, but the only thing that awaited him in his flat, was insomnia. Harry's philosophy was that if he wouldn't be able to sleep, he could at least do something valuable with his time.

Upon arriving in the new universe two years ago, Harry had instantly done a quick search to see whether witches and wizards existed in here. His search had revealed that he had become the only person of his kind in this universe. After digging for some more information Harry found that instead of evolving into witches and wizards, some humans had evolved into 'mutants'. People with special 'abilities', such as reading minds, conjuring fire, manipulating the elements.

When Harry had arrived in this universe, he had appeared without a single penny in his pocket, much less clothes. Realising that he was going to have to find a job, Harry managed to scrounge up some money from pickpocketing people and had then entered a computer tutor course; after all, time was moving on, at some point he would have to evolve with the times and pick up those little skills like using computers and smartphones. To his surprise, Harry had adapted quickly and after a few months of study had applied for jobs at different firms to work as the IT specialist. Several firms had replied to say that they were interested, but Stark Industries had seemed the most attractive at the time. Largest pay and closest to his little, rented flat.

Shaking his head to stop himself from constantly reliving the past, Harry typed in a new sequence into the cmd document and was pleased to see that the computer unfroze completely and started restarting.

When it was finished restarting, Harry shut the computer down and made a note to return the computer first thing next morning. He glanced at his watch: 2:33am. Rubbing his tired eyes, Harry decided to return home for a change of clothes. He wouldn't be able to sleep, but he _did_ need a new shirt.

He turned of the light in his office and took the lift down to the ground floor. A security guard was still there and Harry recognised him as Joe. He smiled at the security guard and wished him a good night. Outside, standing by the door was Tony Stark's personal body guard - Harold Hogan, otherwise known as 'Happy'. Harry's brow rose in surprise. Stark was here? In the two years Harry had worked at Stark Industries, Tony Stark had only used the main entrance a few times. The rest of the time he flew directly to the top of Stark Tower, using his Iron Man suit.

Happy gave him a suspicious stare but Harry flashed him his Stark Industries-ID and Happy relaxed a little. Smirking to himself, Harry vanished into the crowds. The New York metro ran at night too, but the trains were fewer and less often so Harry would have been forced to walk several blocks. Luckily for him, he had apparition.

Unwilling to have a common civilian see him disappearing into think air, Harry walked casually into a darkish alley, intending to apparate home. However, just as he was about to spin on his heel, he heard a female shout of alarm. Instantly, Harry went into action. Melting into the shadows of the dark alley, he cast a simple wandless spell at his eyes so that he would be able to see through the darkness.

Standing at the end of the alley, with her back pressed against the wall, was a young woman, scantily dressed woman. A large, beefy man was towering over her. One of his hands held her prisoner against the wall, the other held a knife to her neck.

"Gimmie your money, cunt."

She let out another cry of despair which was quickly muffled by the man. She seemed to bite him, because seconds later, he let out a very unmanly scream. She tired to duck away, but he grabbed her by the waist and pressed her against the wall again.

"Oh, you bitch!"

Harry crept along the wall, trying to avoid the single lamp that hung above the middle of the alley. Then with a grunt of exertion, he launched himself at the man. The large man let out a few curse words as Harry punched and kicked him in a few sensitive places. Once he was kneeling on the floor, clutching his jewels, Harry kicked him in the side, throwing him on his back. Then he proceeded to incapacitate him completely with a relatively harsh stunner and ropes that would bind him quite sufficiently.

When Harry turned around to the girl, he saw her huddled against a dumpster. She looked even younger now, about fifteen or sixteen.

"Hey, it's all right. Let's get you to an ER, shall we?" Harry extended her his hand which she, after hesitating a bit, took. He accompanied her to the mouth of the alley and now in the light, took her appearance in. Beads of warm blood were gently rolling down her neck from the place where the man had pressed his knife against her.

"Thanks," She said softly, "But I'll be alright now." She looked at him with wide eyes and a trembling lip. Harry shook his head and summoned his cane, which he had dropped in the alley. Her eyes only widened at the action.

"No. I'm taking you to an ER." And with that he apparated them to the nearest hospital.

△⃒⃘△⃒⃘△⃒⃘

"Sir! Sir!" Shouted Leopold 'Leo' Fitz across the main hub of the Helicarrier. He was one of the youngest SHIELD agents and was a prominent member of SHIELD's Sci-Tech division. Fury had recently ordered his department to keep an eye out for any anomalies in New York. In the last two years there had been an odd increase of electromagnetic energy and everyone at SHIELD had been slightly anxious as to what would or could happen. Was someone building something to destroy New York? Had some alien taken up residence in the city? After Thor's appearance in America last year, in 2011, security had been improved tenfold.

Director Fury, who had been leaning against a the railing of the platform which looked down at the rest of the hub, turned at the sound of Leo's strong Scottish accent. As he approached Fury, Leo decreased his pace and allowed himself a few seconds to catch his breath, before he tapped a few things on his tablet and passed it to Fury.

"I've been monitoring electromagnetic bursts. There was a particularly strong one last night - near Stark Tower."

Fury raised an eyebrow, "And what else can you tell me?"

Leo bit his lip, "Well, uh... We think it's a single individual somehow producing this energy. Satellite images show a few bursts of light in the alley last night. Then nothing. This morning, we were able to hack into security footage of the entrance to the alley and it showed us this:" Leo held out his hand and Fury placed the tablet back in it. Leo tapped a few more buttons and the tablet started playing some blurred security footage of the alley. With a diagonal tap of his finger, Leo transported the video from his tablet to the large screen that hung, suspended in front of them.

At circa 2:45am a large beefy man dragged a thin, young girl into the darkness of the alley. A few moments later, a young man of average height, waltzed into the alley, completely oblivious as to what was happening inside. He was leaning heavily on his cane. The footage only showed his back. Then, a few minutes after _that,_ there was a large surge of red light (offscreen) and then the young man dragged the girl out of the alley. The blurry images of the security footage only showed them a black mass of hair and a thin, cardigan clad body. He seemed to say something to the girl.

"Do we have sound?"

"No, sorry sir. The images are too blurry for us to lipread too."

Fury was about to reply when to his shock, a long thin object came swooping from the alley and into the man's outstretched hand. His cane. He was about to say something after _that_ but Leo stopped him.

"Sorry sir, but watch the footage."

And then, as they both stared at the screen, the young man wrapped an arm around the girl and spinning on his heel, they both disappeared. Literally. Leo bit his lip and closed the footage window, and brought up another one - a mugshot of the girl.

"I tracked her down this morning. She - Ana Youth - was admitted into the ER just seconds after they disappeared meaning the man must have-"

"Teleported," Fury finished grimly. Leo nodded. After a few minutes of contemplation, Fury turned to Leo. "Tell no one of this and those who do know, also know to keep their mouth shut. Go back to your lab and try to use facial recognition to find out who the man is. I'll send a memo to Coulson to go interview the girl." If he didn't have anything to do, Coulson would just end up fawning over Steve Rogers when he was finally brought on to the helicarrier.

"Yes, sir!"

△⃒⃘△⃒⃘△⃒⃘

"...It was like being pushed through a rubber tube. It was very quick though, and suddenly we were standing in front of a hospital."

"Do you remember what he looked like? The more details you give us, the better," Coulson said as he placed his pen on his notebook, ready to take notes.

"Well uhm..." The girl scrunched up her forehead in thought, "He was taller than me, very thin... I think he was wearing a cardigan but he couldn't have been older than twenty. Kind smile... Uh... green eyes. I'm not sure, but I think he had a scar on his forehead...? And he walked with a limp. Yeah, that's it, I think."

"You have been more thank helpful, Miss Young." Coulson dug out a card with his phone number. "If you remember anything else, don't hesitate to call."

Now he only had to persuade Tony Stark to join the Avenger's Initiative.

△⃒⃘△⃒⃘△⃒⃘

When Harry got to work the next day, he could practically feel the tension in the air. Upon arriving at the lobby, he had noticed two non-Stark Industries security guards. They had an odd circular symbol on their shoulders which read _Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division._

Humming to himself, Harry passed security and pressed a button to call the lift. But just as he was about to get into the lift, the second one opened and a blank-faced man walked out. The same serious disposition was mirrored on the guards from the _Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division._

Their eyes met for a moment and the man's widened in shock, but before either of them could act, the doors shut.

The rest of the morning was odd and Harry kept trying to shake off that feeling of being watched. He delivered the repaired computer Jonathan Williams and received a new one to repair from an elderly woman in the Green Energy Department with which he tinkered till lunch. For lunch he went to the bakery on the other side of the street where he sat down for a bagel and some tea. There he finally had a chance to read the morning newspaper.

On page six, there was a small note of a very large explosion in the Mojave Desert in California. ***1 (A/N)** Apparently, it had been a military training exercise. Harry snorted at that, because when the military said something was a military training exercise, then it was definitively not that. He was just finishing the daily chess challenge when someone sat down in front of him.

Harry raised his curious eyes to see who it was and was surprised to see the man from the lift, contently sitting in front of him.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked while folding his paper in half and then rolling it up so that it would fit in his cardigan pocket.

"Yes, I believe you can." The man said and placed a photograph on the coffee-table. Harry raised his eyebrows when he recognised the person depicted on it. It was the girl he had rescued last night. Harry cursed himself. This man was probably a government official. They must have somehow figured out that he could do magic.

Leaning back into his chair, Harry took a long sip from his cup of tea. Then his previously lively and innocent eyes met the agent's with a serious stare.

"I don't understand...?" He tried playing the 'I don't know anything' card. The agent smirked slightly.

"My name is Agent Coulson. I represent the _Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."_

"Well..." Harry drawled not unlike Draco Malfoy would have done, "That's a bloody long name for a secret agency."

"Yeah, we get that a lot. We're working on it." Harry snorted. "Last night we detected a large burst of electromagnetic energy. Our tracking devices tracked it to an alley near Stark tower and further investigation revealed security footage of that alley." Agent Coulson said all of this very rapidly and in a level voice.

Coulson placed another photograph on the table, this time of camera security footage of a man similar to Harry (and with the same cane) taking hold of the young girl from the first picture.

"This is Ana Youth. Last night, she was almost mugged by a Fernando Arthur. Then, this young man (also with a cane) rescued her."

Harry shrugged as though unbothered, but inwardly he was cursing his saving people thing. "You still haven't asked the question, agent."

Coulson rolled his eyes, "According to the World Security Council, we are allowed to apprehend anyone and everything for a maximum of 24 hours if we have suspicions as to whether or not they pose any sort of danger to the people around them, so if you don't want to be arrested, start talking."

Harry smirked and put both of his hands on the table, surrendering. Coulson's own right hand moved to his gun holster, as though ready for a fight. Harry simply shrugged again. "Basically, this is what's gonna happen: I'll disappear and you'll start stalking me. Then you'll try to bring me in, but cause I have my skills on my side, you won't be able to capture me. After a few months of an indefinitely long cat and mouse chase, I'll finally break in to your headquarters cause I'll be tired of you harassing me." Harry smirked. "So how about skip over that bit, and instead you take me to your headquarters and we have a nice long chat about the dangers of stalking, hm?"

* * *

 ***1 (A/N) Uhm... Basically, the** **Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility is in the Mojave Desert in California. That's the name for the Facility which is blown up by Loki at the beginning of Avengers Assemble.**

 **A/N : Also, about Harry's appearance: I sort of had Q from 'Skyfall' and 'spectre' - James Bond - in mind as I was writing this...**

 **Thank you all very much for reviewing - you're the best! Next chapter - Harry meets Fury!**


	3. Shit Happens

So apparently, SHIELD was a tiny bit more competent than Harry had expected. While he could have apparated at any given time, Harry decided to stay and see where Coulson's confidence came from. What they did (SHIELD, that is), was simply bring him along into an unimpressive black chevrolet, filled with unimpressive agents dressed in unimpressive (and frankly, boring) suits. However, the building they drove into, was nothing if not impressive.

No one said a word as they approached the building which had been built on a sort of half island. To Harry's surprise, they drove right into the building and to an underground parking. The agents all filed out first, with Agent Coulson at the head. One of them poked a gun against Harry's back to make him start moving.

"I'll take him from here," Coulson finally said as they approached something that resembled a small plane. It had two fans attached to both wings, which probably allowed it to do some pretty complicated manoeuvres. The agents, that had surrounded Harry up to this point, dispersed and Coulson gestured to the plane.

"You'll be flying with one of our top agents - Agent Hill. So behave," Coulson face was emotionless, but Harry could have sworn that he saw a flicker of relief.

"No, no, I get it. Captain America is sort of cooler than me. Also more interesting. I'm uninteresting. Totally," Said Harry jabbing his head at one of the cars that had just arrived. And Steve Rogers had just started making his way to a similar plane to the one that Harry was about to board. Coulson gave him a sceptical stare, and then sighing, gave him a 'goodbye' nod and after making sure that Harry was getting on the plane, he left.

Harry boarded the plane, only to find a woman dressed in a skin tight suit, sitting in one of the 'comfortable' chairs.

"Good afternoon, Agent Hill," He said in a perfectly kind voice. Hill gave him a shrewd stare and Harry shrugged and sat down opposite her.

The pilot sitting at the front pressed a few buttons and the plane's engines roared to life. Almost instantly, the ceiling above them parted into six parts which disappeared and allowed three planes to be released into the sky.

"So..." He said after a while, "Where are we going?" Harry asked while using his shirt to polish his cane. Hill gave him another black stare.

"Temporary headquarters."

"Temporary?" Harry mused as the cogs in his head started to move. "Temporary means that something must have happened with your old base." Hill sighed and her eyes took him in properly for the first time. Then, finally her face relaxed a bit and Harry grinned inwardly to himself. So apparently, when one had a kind disposition, a thin, wiry body and dressed in old people's clothes and used a cane to walk, one wasn't taken seriously. Well, that was good. He would be underestimated.

"So, when did you switch HQs?"

"A few days ago," Hill replied after a long pause. Well, Harry knew for a fact that they had only switched HQs last night after their last base blew up. But why would Hill lie? Was she trying to hide military secrets?

"Well... there was an explosion in the middle of the Mojave desert last night," Harry smiled at her, "It was in the paper this morning."

Hill's face tensed and her eyes now examined him with new interest and that was all the confirmation Harry needed. "So, your base in California blew up, and now you're bringing me to the new one - along with a few other planes. I guess it would be safe to assume that you are currently gathering a few other people to bring down the threat that blew up your base."

Hill's face grew even more tense and her right hand dropped to her thigh, to grab hold of her gun. "How the hell do you know that?"

Harry smiled cheekily at her and pulled his phone out and showed it to her. Then flipped it over so that he could start reading again.

"I hacked SHIELD this morning, while at work. See, I saw your guards were at the building where I work and decided to investigate. Actually, the information on your database is all very interesting. Avengers Initiative? Hm... interesting name."

Hill's face grew slightly rosé in anger and her jaw clenched. "That's classified information!"

Harry waved the phone at her, "Not anymore, love." Hill took a calming breath and reseated herself. Her posture remained tense and her eyes stayed focused on Harry, now staring at him with the sort of sudden realisation that if he was being taken to her boss, he was probably a person capable of doing quite a lot of damage. Her reasoning was that either Coulson, Fury or Romanoff (preferably the latter) would take care of him. She would just report to Fury as to what Potter had figured out. At the thought of that, she winced, Fury wouldn't be happy.

Harry leaned back into his uncomfortable seat, apparently she was now done enabling him. Hill would now be difficult to provoke. After a few moments, Harry turned to the pilot (who had been uncomfortably listening to the exchange between the agent and the wizard) and said _that_ question that every driver hated to hear.

"So, how long 'till we get there?"

△⃒⃘△⃒⃘△⃒⃘

The flight took a bit over twenty minutes and when they finally arrived on a... well, it was sort of hard to find a word to describe what it was. It sort of looked like an aircraft carrier, but instead of floating in the sea it floated in the clouds. Four massive, turbine-like engines were attached to the sides, keeping the... aerial aircraft carrier suspended in a haven of white cotton candy, aka clouds.

Hill handed him an oxygen mask and put one on herself. "To get to the prison cells," She explained with a toothy smile.

The door under his feet opened with a hiss, allowing the passengers to emerge. But before Harry could take one step, he felt something cold and metallic tighten around his wrists and he turned his eyes shot up to meet the satisfied expression of agent Hill.

"Coulson might have trusted you not to run off, but I don't trust much." Her voice sounded a little distorted through the mask.

"Like I'm gonna run off - in case you haven't noticed we're on a aerial aircraft carrier-"

"It's called the Helicarrier-" Hill interrupted. Harry ignored her, "Several thousand miles of the ground. Nah, I don't really want to 'run off'," Harry said acerbically, "Besides, how the hell am I supposed to walk without my cane?"

Hill rolled her eyes and grabbed the wooden cane that had tumbled to the ground when Harry had been cuffed and smiled a little mockingly, "You'll survive a few steps. Now walk."

Harry grumbled something unintelligible under his breath but did as she told him. With his hands extended downwards because of the weight, Harry slowly limped out of the plane and onto the smooth surface of the carrier. The wind was billowing and tousled up his dark hair. His unbuttoned cardigan flapped around in the gale; a parody of a billowing cloak.

Several other similar planes (which Hill pointed out as Quinjets) were parked near theirs, some of which Harry recognised from the first SHIELD base they had driven into not two hours ago. Noticing he was stalling, Hill pushed him in the back, forcing him to continue walking. Harry shot her a glare when he stumbled. Finally, after a lot of limping and wincing, they walked through an airlock and into the Helicarrier. Hill threw her mask into a large container and Harry copied her.

Agents were crawling through the hallways and all of them shot Harry and Hill curious stares. Evidently, their boss hadn't revealed that there was an investigation going on. Well, their boss probably rarely told them anything anyway.

"Agent Hill, I would really appreciate it if you gave me back my cane," Harry's change in his manner was so sudden, that Hill did a double take. She squinted slightly, trying to assess whether Harry was really being sincerely polite or not. He was so sincere that it bordered on insulting - which was of course, what Harry was attempting to do. Hill glanced down at his leg and sighed, evidently pity won over.

Harry awkwardly took hold of his cane and started walking alongside Hill. The Helicarrier was a maze of hallways that twisted this way and that, and after a while of walking (Harry was convinced that they took a detour just because Hill wanted him to walk longer) they arrived at a steel door. Harry was pushed through the door and then it was promptly slammed shut behind him.

△⃒⃘△⃒⃘△⃒⃘

Natasha Romanoff, currently employed by SHIELD, had a sixth sense for danger. After years of doing what she had done and what she now did, she was prepared for anything. She was however not prepared for the kidnapping of her friend and field partner, agent Barton. She was also not prepared for this; an eighteen year-old boy locked in a steel walled interrogation room in SHIELD HQs.

She knew from personal experience that teenagers could be seasoned killers, but this kid - no - this kid couldn't possibly be an assassin. She stood behind the one-way window, assessing him, watching for any tells. Director Fury stood next to her, arms crossed and legs spread a few centimetres apart in the traditional army pose.

Agent Coulson sat at the table, across the teenager.

"Please state your name and your age for the record...?" Coulson asked, his voice going into interrogation-mode.

"Harry Potter. I'm eighteen," He said with a smirk and Natasha tensed a little at the vague resemblance his current facial expression and colouring had with their other prisoner.

Coulson placed two photographs on the table between them. Potter didn't even glance at them. Arrogance?

"You never explained how this happened," Coulson stated bluntly. Natasha had read the report, apparently Coulson had accused Potter of being the man in the photographs in a cafe in New York.

Potter shrugged, "Well, you never did ask me a question."

Natasha held back a smile as Coulson's back tensed slightly. There wasn't much that could irritate Coulson.

"Are you the man in these photographs?"

"How about we do 20 questions? Isn't that fair-er? I ask one question? You ask the other?" Once more, Coulson's shoulders shifted and this time, Natasha allowed herself to snort. Fury shot her an unimpressed stare.

Coulson nodded.

"Good. Ok. Uh. Yeah, I'm the guy in the photographs. My turn, right?" Potter seemed to wonder about it for a moment, then finally after a few moments of silence he asked: "What's your favourite animal?"

Natasha raised her eyebrows at the odd question. Coulson amazingly, didn't falter. "Rabbits," He shot back (Potter hummed thoughtfully), "Are you a mutant?"

Potter laughed, "Hell, no. Favourite colour?"

"Blue. Are you human?"

There was a slight pause, "Yeah. I'm human." Natasha's eyebrows rose further - why had he faltered? "Why is your boss so interested in me?"

"He's worried you might be a threat. Why can you do all the things that you do?"

"Genetics," Potter flashed a smile at the one way mirror and his eyes seemed to connect with Natasha's, "Why aren't you on the Avenger's Initiative list?"

Fury's jaw clenched. Natasha's eyes widened. He wasn't supposed to know that.

"I don't have any special abilities. How do you know about the list?"

Potter chuckled and pulled out a smartphone, "Hacked into SHIELD this morning. Your firewalls are crap. Who made them?"

"The top computer security specialists in the country. What other abilities do you have?"

"Uh, this and that. Why does your boss think I could be a national threat?"

"Your abilities are yet unknown. Do you think you're a threat?"

Potter tilted his head slightly as if to deliberate the question. "I could be," he started, and Fury tensed, "But I've been in the country for two years and nothing has gone 'boom'," He gesticulated with his hands and mimicked a huge atomic bomb, "So I guess we're ok. Can I go? I should get back to my job, if not Miss Potts will fire me."

"Wait here," Coulson stood up and walked to the door next to the one-way mirror. Closing the door behind him, he turned to Fury and Natasha.

"He's insufferable," were the first words out of Coulson's mouth. Natasha chuckled appreciatively. "I like the kid."

"He might be insufferable, but he doesn't seem dangerous," Natasha said. Fury furrowed his eyebrows and let his hands drop to his sides, then he reached into his trench coat pocket and pulled out a file and read out loud:

"His file shows that he grew up in an orphanage in London, Surrey, took his GCSEs and then started working in a firm as the assistant at the IT department. Two years ago he moved to the US. Last night was the first time he displayed any supernatural abilities."

"Maybe he developed them recently?" Coulson mused and turned to look at the boy but his eyes widened in alarm, causing Fury and Natasha to turn their attention to the interrogation room. The _empty_ interrogation room.

...

One quick notice-me-not charm and Harry was free. In the hallway, he used _alohomora_ to unlock his cuffs and then banished them. He gently closed the steel door behind him and started merrily walking down the hall. The few agents that passed him were in a hurry and that in combination with the charm gave Harry a certain amount of freedom.

Whistling to himself, Harry made his way to the front of the aircraft. He was just heading to the main hub, when he saw three men in a laboratory. Two of them seemed to be engaged in an argument. Harry quickly recognised them from the SHIELD database. Captain Rogers and Tony Stark. His employer. Behind them, huddling around a computer stood Bruce Banner aka, The Hulk. He seemed to be trying to be left out of the argument but Tony Stark kept turning to him, probably for his support.

Finally, Rogers threw up his hands as if to say 'it's impossible to argue with him' and stalked out of the room. Harry took the opportunity to slip inside, while the door was still open. Rogers' eyes briefly connected with his, but then his eyes dulled and he walked past him as though nothing had ever happened. Smirking, Harry walked into the room.

"...That's the guy my dad never shut up about? Wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice." Stark was saying to Banner.

"The guy's not wrong about Loki. He does have the jump on us." Loki? Who was Loki? The two science nerds continued talking about their respective abilities. Meanwhile, Harry tried his best to ignore them, and walked around the table to the one of the high tech computers. He smirked when he saw that Stark was attempting to hack SHIELD. Harry's own algorithm was much faster. Still smirking, he started typing a slightly longer but more effective sequence into the computer.

A few minutes later, Harry noticed that the faint lull of conversation had disappeared and he looked up nervously - much like a student would if he were misbehaving and noticed that the teacher had stopped talking to stare at him. The 'science bros' were staring at the keyboard and the computer. Harry almost chuckled as he realised that due to the charm, they probably only saw the keys dipping slightly as he pressed on them. Harry cancelled the charm and this time _did_ chuckle at the shocked expressions. Banner even took a few steps back in shock.

"Sorry! Your sequence was a little slow. SHIELD would notice you're trying to hack them," Harry exclaimed. Stark was the first to recover.

"And how would _you_ know about that?" His tone was sceptical.

"I hacked into SHIELD this morning." Banner raised his eyebrows, impressed.

"Are you also part of the Avenger's initiative? I didn't see you on the list," The Hulk asked uncertainly.

"That's because I'm not on the list. Well, actually SHIELD sort of arrested me and I ditched the interrogation room, so now I'm here. Pleasure to meet you."

Stark laughed loudly and raised his hand for a high-five, "Up high!"

Harry stared at him blankly for a moment before high-fiving him. Typing the last bit of his sequence, Harry clapped his hands together. "...And we're in!" Instantly, information started pouring on to the screen. Diagrams and blueprints of weapons of mass destruction appeared on the screen. They all had a common factor. One blue cube united them all together. Frowning, Harry mulled this over. Was the cube a power source? He beckoned the others to him and for a moment they all stared at the screen, shocked.

"Well, shit." Harry muttered after a moment.

"Exactly my sentiment," Banner said nodding.

"SHIELD is trying to power their own HYDRA weapons with the Tesseract," Stark finally summed up, eyes turning to his two fellow companions. Then his eyes finally settled on Harry. "You're good," He jerked his head at the hacked database, "I probably have a spot for you in my IT department. Even a cripple should have the chance to make it big in this world. Besides I should fill the disabled workers quota."

"Uh, I sort of work for you already. I'm the head of the IT department at Stark Tower."

Stark was about to reply when the door slammed open and the Capsickle stomped in, looking pissed. He slammed a rifle onto one of the tabletops. "Sorry, computer was going a little slow for me."

"PRISONER HAS ESCAPED. ATTENTION ALL SHIELD PERSONELL. PRISONER HAS ESCAPED!" The voice that spoke through the loudspeakers was male and seemed a little panicked.

"Uh, I think that's me - I should leave. It was a pleasure to meet all of you!" As quickly as he could, Harry limped out of the room and just as he was closing the door, he heard the Captain ask who he was. He reapplied his charm.

The hallways had been filled with anxious agents before, but it was nothing compared to this, this was _chaos._ Finally, he reached the other side of the ship; here there were fewer agents. He had turned his head around to see if anyone had managed to overcome his charm and was following him when he crashed into someone tall and very thin. They both tumbled to the ground, groaning and clutching their heads.

Verry suddenly, a hand appeared in his field of vision and Harry looked up to see a man towering over him. He had longish dark hair and green eyes. His nose was straight and his cheeks were shallow. He was dressed in some sort of medieval, green garments. Harry was suddenly struck with the thought that Salazar Slytherin could have looked like this. Well, he would have looked like Slytherin if not for the reindeer horns stuck to the top of his helmet.

"Urgh, sorry. Didn't notice you," Harry muttered as he accepted the hand and was pulled up.

"And I you," He spoke with a cultured British accent. "I am Loki."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the odd name (wasn't that the name Stark had mentioned earlier?) and shaking their still joined hands, he smiled faintly, "Harry Potter."

SHIELD personell continued rushing past them, but they were oblivious to the couple. Loki seemed to notice this because his eyes widened at Harry. "They are unable to see you too. You know magic?" His voice was somewhat hopeful. Harry frowned, so far none of the SHIELD agents had figured out that his 'skills' were actually magic. How had... Loki, figured it out so quickly? Was he a magician himself?

"Yes - you too?" Loki nodded in answer to the question and as proof conjured a ball of flame which hovered above his hand for a moment before dissipating.

Harry jerked his hand so that his self-made wand holster let the Elder Wand slip into his hand. With a gentle wave of his wand, and a whispered mental incantation, birds spewed forth, chirping and flying in circles before finally flying down the hall in search for freedom.

"You are, I assume a prisoner as well?" Harry frowned at the odd question, but nodded.

"You too? What does SHIELD have against magic wielders? Did you just break out?"

Loki nodded once in confirmation. Huh, what had Loki done to get imprisoned by SHIELD? Cast a few spells here and there? Shot an agent? Blew up their - Harry blinked for a moment or two as realisation dawned on him. Loki had been that threat that had blown up their old base. Harry could feel the intense magic coming off in waves from the man. Well, he was definitively powerful enough.

So, the prisoner that SHIELD had announced that had just escaped hadn't been about him - the announcement had been about Loki. In the quinjet, Harry had theorised that SHIELD was collecting people to fight one common threat - was this threat Loki?

"Ehh... Fuck."

"Fuck? What is the meaning of this word?" Loki asked and if the situation hadn't been more serious, Harry would have laughed out loud. As inconspicuously as possible, Harry twitched the Elder wand, trying to cancel the notice-me-not charm. Along with that, he attempted to cancel Loki's own enchantment. He knew it had worked when a SHIELD agent - a thin, wiry man (evidently not a field agent) - who had been passing by shrieked and jumped half a metre into the air.

Noticing that his spell had failed due to interference, Loki turned his eyes on Harry. He looked pissed. Harry coughed slightly and seeing that Loki had raised his hand (probably to blast him away) Harry raised his own wand and started backing away so that they would have room to duel. He could feel Loki brimming with magical power - he was more powerful than Harry... but he didn't have Death on his side.

And with a smirk, Harry said: "Bring it on, Rudolph." ***1(A/N)**

* * *

 **Thank you all very much for reading and reviewing this story... I still cannot believe how many people have followed this story in the last two weeks. It truly is amazing - so thank you!**

 ***1: Reference to Rudolph, the red nose reindeer. Because of Loki's antler-helmet.**

 **Anonymous** **Reviews - Replies:**

 **Guest 1:** Thank you!

 **Guest 2:** thanks for reading!

 **Guest 3:** Hahah yeah, I agree, nevertheless, Fury _is_ a force to be reckoned with.

 **lw117149:** Hahaa, it seems lots of people liked the ending.

 **Guest 4:** I like the limp, it gives Harry character.

 **Anonymous:** I just have! Hope you liked the chapter!

 **Victoria:** Thank you!

 **Silo:** Yes! Thank you for mentioning that. I'm trying to avoid as many chliches as possible.

 **P.S. If you want to leave an anonymous review, please, please create a pseudonym, that way, you can actually read your answer. Thanks!**


	4. Dying is sooo tedious

**Thank you very much for reading so far! I cannot believe how many people seem to be reading this already! WOW! JUst thanks! Cheers to everyone!**

* * *

"Who _is_ this dude?" Said Tony as he surveyed Harry Potter's file. _Harry James Potter, born on the 31st of July in 1994, 18 years of age,_ it read. He was born in Surrey, England to James Charlus Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans (both unfortunately dead). He was bounced around foster homes for years and was finally emancipated when he started working. He attended a school called Smeltings Academy. There was even a picture of him as a young kid wearing the school uniform; a maroon tailcoat, orange knickerbockers and a straw hat. The eleven-year-old Potter was staring straight at the camera and while he looked serious, his eyes twinkled as though he were sharing a private joke with himself.

After his GSCEs, Potter decided to quit school and started working at a firm as the IT assistant. There, he quickly grew to prominence. Then, with his reputation in hand, Potter emigrated to the United States only to land a job at Stark Industries. Tony furrowed his brow as his eyes swept through the file again, and again; there was simply nothing suspicious or dubious about him. No tax payment had ever been incorrectly filed or delayed, no mortgage had ever been left unpaid. This kid was eighteen years old and had been living by himself for about four years and not once had he been sent a simple parking ticket. His file was spotless.

And spotless files didn't happen. This was made up. All of it. Potter must have managed to fabricate all those files and pictures. They were, however good enough to throw SHIELD and such agencies off.

"...Stark!... Stark? Tony?" Tony jerked his head up at the sound of his name being called. He looked up, only to find Natasha Romanoff staring down at him, expression serious, but determined. Had she found out that Tony and Bruce hadn't stopped Potter from leaving their lab?

"Stark, shut up and listen. Loki has escaped," Tony opened his mouth to question her but she shot him a dark glare, "He's priority number one right now. Get your suit." And with that she was gone. Tony stared after her for a moment, before he sprung into action. So... the prisoner that had escaped hadn't been Potter, but Loki? Well, shit.

Tony slammed the door shut behind him and started sprinting down the hallway that was crawling with agents, trying to find the quickest way to the storage area, where his suit was stored. Where was Banner? Hopefully somewhere safe. Tony bit his lip. If he was going to stay on the Avenger team, he would need at least one friend who understood his science mumbo jumbo.

...

Coulson shouldered the huge M15 bazooka and grunted under its weight. If taking out part of the ship to destroy Loki was what needed to be done, then that's what he would do. After all, he always did what had to be done and now he had been ordered to take out Loki as quickly as possible; before he managed to do any real damage. ***1(A/N)**

He was just dragging his body down the hallway, trying to find Loki and almost knocked a person over when he turned around to look if the god of tricksters and lies had somehow managed to get behind him.

"You almost hit me!?" Came the incredulous voice of Tony Stark and Coulson almost groaned. He didn't want to deal with the billionaire playboy right now. Loki was somewhere on the ship, trying to wreak havoc; he didn't need the anarchic force called Tony Stark adding any more trouble to that already full suitcase of trouble.

"You trying to shoot someone?" Stark inquired after a moment. Coulson ignored the question and started walking again.

"Get your suit. Try to stop him if you see him."

"What, and you'll try to shoot him? Coulson you're just a man. You'll get killed."

"A man with a bazooka." Coulson pointed out with a small smile. Stark snorted and started jogging again, he turned the corner, but before Coulson could take another step, Stark returned looking like he'd just realised that everything had just gone to shit. As he neared him, Coulson started to hear the sound of whooshing air; sometimes a yelp or two, and a few groans of exertion. He was now starting to see reflections flashes of all different colours on the windows on the right hand side.

Stark peeked around the corner, then turned back to Coulson."Uh, you might want to walk quicker, Coulson."

...

Harry squared his jaw as he settled his body in a battle-stance that he hadn't used since the second war. His wand arm was raised and in his hand he held the elder wand. The tip of it was glowing as it was about to release the unused magic that had been building up in Harry's body since he had come to this universe. His legs stood apart, right foot slightly ahead to give him stability.

Loki stood about thirty feet away from him. He had also settled into a battle pose, albeit a more flashy one. His hand was raised and his fingers were curled inwards. The middle of his palm was glowing. His left hand was tensed and stretched out in the opposite direction. His pose proclaimed rightful arrogance and in the first time in about a decade, Harry felt the familiar tug of fear in his gut.

Suddenly the hallway was getting smaller. Two of the agents that had previously been making their way somewhere, had now scrambled off, while screaming into their walkie-talkies. Harry's eyes suddenly met Loki's and he was struck with the thought that he and Loki actually looked quite similar. Loki's eyes were intense and currently, they were starting to turn into a Tesseract-blue. Was that... cube of energy somehow... _possessing_ him?

And then, before Harry could find an answer to his question, the fight began. Loki started it off with a jet of pure red magic, not knowing whether his shield would be strong enough to withstand the unknown spell, Harry sidestepped it. Before Loki could conjure any more magic, Harry swirled his wand in one large circle and a blaster, strong enough to knock out five steel walls, charged at Loki, who frowned at the unfamiliar magic and conjured a dome like shield which only slightly wobbled at the force.

The jet of magic rebounded off the magical dome and blew a hole in the side of the Helicarrier. Harry heard a few gasps and turned his head for just a moment only to see both Coulson (whose bazooka had been knocked to the side) and Tony Stark huddled against the corner, grabbing onto the railing to stop themselves from getting sucked out into the air. Harry was forced to channel magic into his feet so that he wouldn't get sucked out either. Loki seemed to have done the same, because when Harry turned back to him, he was still standing.

The god smirked slightly and raised one hand to cover the other; as though he were holding a large, invisible football, and started shooting small, tennis ball like bolts of pure tesseract energy at Harry. With a tiny groan, Harry started sidestepping, ducking and dodging the bolts, all the while drawing an ancient rune into the air with is wand. Just seconds after it was finished, the rune pulsed red for a moment and Loki scoffed at the sight of that.

"On Asgard, only women use run-" He didn't get to finish his sentence for said rune magically threw him several metres back. Loki stayed there for a moment or two, groaning as he raised a hand to his neck. Trying not to waste time, Harry threw a stunner at him, and his jaw almost dropped when Loki's other hand literally caught it. Ok. Maybe it was time to step up his game.

But with Loki, it was impossible to gain the upper hand. As the god of tricksters and liars, the man was incredibly talented in manipulating the duel into the direction that he wanted it to go to. His cloning abilities were also very disorientating, but luckily, Harry had already long since cast a tweaked ' _homenum revelio_ ', that told him exactly who was the original caster of the spell.

While good at duelling, Harry wasn't exactly Dumbledore. And while he had Death on his side, that would only help once he was actually _dead,_ rather than _alive._ He was only a man. A crippled man at that.

Harry was forced to turn his complete attention back to the duel when Loki conjured a large fiendfyre type dragon which charged at Harry, who was forced to throw himself to the ground - dangerously close to the hole they had managed to blow in the Helicarrier earlier. The dragon made out of fire singed his hairs and burnt a few holes in his cardigan at which Harry frowned.

And through the heatwaves, Harry saw Loki twist his hand to the side, directing the dragon at him again. Eyes widening, and seeing that he was now trapped against the floor, and knowing that fire-magic was one of the most uncontrollable types of magic, Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it upwards, wishing with all his might, that Loki had no knowledge of fiendfire and that this particular fire was extinguishable by water. And with a mighty cry, Harry shouted the words to the spell:

" _Aqua Eructo Maxima!_ "

The result was like a mini sonic boom. Both the fire and the water were charged with magic, and until now, Harry and Loki had been simply exchanging spells and curses, this was the first connected magical attack. Loki's dragon became a thick jet of fire, and Harry's own water shield turned into a similar, but ice-blue jet of magic. Sitting up, and then with great difficulty, standing up, Harry made sure that his hands held the wand in a good grip, so as not to lose control of it. It was already trembling at the amount of magic that was currently coursing through it.

Harry was suddenly very strongly reminded of another duel that had happened in another time, another universe. The _Priori Incantatem_ that he had shared with Voldemort. Only this wasn't that. This was a hundred - no - a thousand, times more difficult, more dangerous.

Steam was quickly filling up the hallway and it was getting more and more difficult keep his eyes open. The steam was clinging on to his skin and it mixed with his sweat causing thick drops of liquid to start dripping down his face. His hair was sticking to his forehead, and his shirt underneath his singed cardigan was clinging to his thin body.

And then, Loki jerked his hand to the side, ending the brief connection between their magic. The force of so suddenly stopping their respective magical flow, threw them both into the air... and through the hole that they had blown in the Helicarrier earlier.

Falling down to Earth was very different to flying on a broom, Harry decided.

Somewhere to his left, Loki was similarly tumbling down (and screaming as Harry noticed - or maybe that was him?). Wind rushed by them harsh and unyielding, hitting his face and body with sharp lashes, making his skin burn. His lips kept being pulled backwards, and wind kept making him stop breathing.

Harry kept trying to apparate somewhere safe, a place he knew. His flat. But tumbling through the sky at several hundred of kilometres per hour does something to one's concentration. Finally, the clouds parted, and Harry started seeing specks of the ground... but just as Harry was starting to see little bits of the ground, he also started to see little specks of darkness, which grew, and then engulfed his vision. And then he knew no more.

...

"FIND THEM!" Fury roared over the partly destroyed main hub. The moment Loki had escaped, a possessed Barton and his team had broken into the Helicarrier. Agents who hadn't been trying to stop Loki, swarmed them and knocked them out clean, effectively stopping the possession. Currently Barton and his team of mercenaries were in their little rooms, sleeping the possession off.

Bruce Banner had been the first to get attacked by Banner and his defence mechanism (aka the Hulk) had sprung up. Thor and the Black Widow had done their best to lead him back to his little cell, but the hole that Potter and Loki had managed to blow in the Helicarrier was large enough for a Hulk or two to slip through. One false move, had lead to the Hulk jumping out the Helicarrier, leaving a panting Thor and Black Widow staring down into the clouds.

And now, the remaining awake Avengers; Thor, Natasha, Captain America and Tony Stark, were sitting at the conference table at the highest point in the main hub, while Fury shouted orders at his agents to find Potter and Loki - immediately.

Natasha sighed and leaned back into her uncomfortable chair. Barton was back and that had lifted a huge weight off her shoulders... but now they had one loose god and a wizard. Well, the wizard was probably dead, and the god would most probably stark wreaking havoc again. Oh, and they had one rogue Hulk ravaging the countryside.

"The Avengers Initiative kinda didn't work," Rogers said, staring into his reflection in his iconic shield, as if to say that it was his own fault.

"Ya think?" Stark mumbled, more to himself than anyone else. He was currently leaning on his hand. His posture was slumped and he looked tired and defeated. Natasha groaned; she didn't need the guys arguing right now. Glancing into the laptop that Stark had brought with him from the lab, Natasha's eyes widened as she saw that Stark was reading Potter's file. Seeing that she was staring into his laptop, Stark smirked grimly.

"Yeah. See this kid? Perfect grades at school? Even a school picture-" Stark showed her a picture of a young Potter in a Smelting's Uniform, "-but... not a single parking ticket. I hacked a little more-" Fury, who was within earshot, shot Stark an exasperated eye-roll,"-and found out that while Potter is good at hacking, he isn't quite as good as me. See this?" Stark pressed a few more buttons and a date appeared on the screen. ** _2010_. ** Two years ago. "This identity was created in 2010."

Stark leaned back into his chair and glanced at Cap, who had stopped conversing with Thor only to turn his attention to Stark's mini lecture.

"Who is this potter you speak of?" Thor spoke up.

"Harry Potter. That's his name. We brought him in today, he showed some signs of supernatural ability. He ended up duelling with your brother. At least, that's what the security tapes show. Stark and Coulson saw the fight."

"A Midgardian Sorcerer?" Thor exclaimed with a raised eyebrow. Natasha threw him a sideways glance - magic? Was that even a possibility on Asgard? So what Loki did was considered magic?

"Yeah. I guess," She finally mumbled.

"So what now. How do we find Loki?" Rogers finally asked after a long pause.

"Loki didn't have time to get the sceptre, Potter got to him first. And Loki can't use the Tesseract without the sceptre so I guess he going to plan another attack on the sceptre. He won't make the same mistake of being where the Tesseract is. We have to wait for him to attack us again."

"Potter was brave to fight my brother. A good warrior, Loki is not, but a master sorcerer he is," Thor explained.

"He's probably dead now," Rogers mumbled depressively, causing Natasha to deflate even further. She had liked the kid.

"Unless he can come back from the dead, yeah, he's dead - Aww man, I have to find a new IT specialist, I actually liked him," Stark said and shut his laptop.

...

Groaning, Harry slowly opened his eyes. His body ached all over, and his mouth and eyes were dry. Was he dead? He should be. Dropping so many thousand of miles down to the ground should have turned him into potato mash. But no, he was alive.

Looking around, Harry found himself in a sort of dark cave. Standing up, Harry rolled his shoulders, and was pleased to note that the pain was slowly abating to a dull ache. It was quiet, but somewhere in the distance, Harry could hear sounds of hundreds of people screaming together, each at varying degrees of pain. Turning in a circle, Harry's eyes settled on a large, uncomfortable looking black throne. And sitting in it, was a sixteen year old girl.

She seemed innocent enough, kind smile and rosy cheeks, but her eyes were cold, and dark void of unpleasantness. These eyes were strongly contoured with black mascara that made them stand out even more. She was dressed in robe-like clothes that hugged her body in all the right places.

"You're Death." His statement was blunt but she didn't seem to care or mind. Her expressionless countenance didn't change, save for a slight upwards tilt of her lip.

"My name's actually Hela. Daughter of the dude you just duelled." Harry stared at the girl - Hela - Death - for a moment, before blinking in shock. Death wasn't... that scary. "And by the way, you got trashed." She grinned.

"He's kinda... you know, a god." They stared at each other for a moment, before they both chuckled, before Harry looked around and remembered that he was supposed to be dead. "So you gonna send me back?"

Death - Hela chuckled before waving her hand in dismissal, "Yeah, of course. We gotta talk first though."

"Talk? About what?"

"About my _father._ He's a vindictive idiot you know. And he's being possessed, so that makes him even more moronic," She said this with a sneer and Harry figured there was some unsolved conflict between father and daughter, "And I hate him... But I don't want Midgard's death rate to rise again - urgh, you should have seen what it was like down here during the Dark Ages. The Pest. Urgh, disgusting." She paused for a moment, "So you gotta stop him."

"Stop him!" Harry exclaimed hotly and gestured upwards, although he didn't really know in what direction the Earth was, "Did you see how our fight ended up there? He magically outranks me in every way."

"Do you only ever want to destruct Dark Lords, or what?! My father isn't like Voldemort - and yes, I do know about your old universe. No! Of course I don't mean fight him! He'll just trash you again! When you come back, Loki will be right next to you. Just tie him up, and bring some sense into him. Of course, the Chitauri are sorta already on their way, so you gotta stop them too."

"Chitauri-What are they?"

Then, before Hela could answer, they both heard a long scream somewhere in the distance and said deity groaned. "Urgh, the Lashers are going to far, _again._ " She chuckled, "Ok, I'm sending you back." She wiggled her finger at him, "And be good. Don't drink, don't smoke and whatever you do, don't fight my dad again, I might not send you back next time."

And before Harry could utter another word he felt a tugging sensation (much like one a portkey could cause) and the world began to spin around him. And then... he was suddenly back on Earth. With a huge gasp, Harry sat up and heard his neck crack as he did so. Massaging his neck and rolling his shoulders, Harry flexed his legs. Dying really took you out of it.

And now finally glancing around, Harry noticed that he was standing in the middle of a small crater and lying right next to him, with his chest rising up and down, lay Loki.

...

* * *

 ***1 A/N - There is no M15 Bazooka. I invented it.**

 **Basically, I just wrote this chapter in one evening. I would have written it earlier, but I spent the last three days on a field trip with my class, and the first rule was: No technology. So that means no Fanfiction. Anyway, I hope you like what I managed to cook up.**

 **Also, I would like to thank both my very good friend 'TJR' and the anonymous Reviewer Argos who gave me an awesome idea.**

 **I also always try to send all my reviewers a reply, but unfortunately I won't manage everyone today... You should receive a reply sometime this this week, though.**

 **ANONYMOUS REVIEWS:**

 **LovesDragons: Thank you! It actually took some time to figure out how to do the interrogation! Glad someone noticed!**

 **Guest 1: Thank you!**

 **Guest 2: Thank you! I'm glad someone enjoys my humour! And yes! It will be quite AU**

 **TR: Hahah thank you for your review!**

 **Tail Tale: Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Guest 3: THank you!**

 **Guyver: Hahha well... we're talking about the harry potter world here... everything is unrealistic. But thank you!**

 **erik: Thank you!**

 **Argos: Thank you again for giving me that idea! *blowkiss***


	5. Surprise bitches, Not Dead

**So very sorry for not updating for so long! I've been very busy with exams... :/ Anyway, if you are reading this story now, thank you so much for continuing to read this!**

* * *

Loki's mind was fuzzy - and it had been for the past few months. He couldn't concentrate, had blackouts; and often couldn't remember what had happened when he'd had one. Sometimes, he felt dizzy, and at other times is head was so clear that it almost seemed like everything he experienced was specially engineered to fool him into thinking that he was experiencing reality.

That is why when he awoke in a foul smelling place (was that cow dung he smelled?), laying on a haystack, he was surprised to find himself completely lucid. For a moment, he lay still, eyes closed, simply taking in the fact that he was alive (of course he was alive! He was a god!), and the fact that for the first time in the last few months, he had independent, conscious thoughts.

Savouring the moment paid back, because the next second, he was interrupted from his meditation.

"I know you're awake, you know. I put a charm on you to alert me when you're awake." It was the sorcerer who had attempted to fight him on that odd aircraft. His voice sounded young, but was laden with experience and darkness. His magical power, while considerably smaller than Loki's own, saturated the air; he wasn't trying to hide it anymore.

Slowly, Loki let his eyes flutter open, and rubbed at them, trying to get the morning blurriness out. He gently sat up and looked around him. The sorcerer had brought him to a barn of some sort; the floor was covered with heaps of hay, upon one of which Loki lay. Sunlight streamed inconsistently though cracks in the walls and roof. Then finally, his eyes settled on the Midgardian sorcerer.

The boy - man - sat with his profile facing Loki on a haystack. He had conjured a knife and was gently sculpting a palm-sized sculpture - Loki couldn't quite tell what it was supposed to be, but he hoped he would be out of here soon and wouldn't have to find out.

The sorcerer was dressed in the same clothes as earlier, although they were a little singed and ruined from their fight and Loki felt a jab of guilt. Ruining a man's property, however worthless, was ungentlemanly. The sunlight streaming though the open doors of the barn caught him in a silhouette, and accented his sharp features; the even nose, the low arch of his serious brows, the sharp chin and cheekbones. Oddly, Loki was reminded of himself in his youth.

"Something's been possessing you, Loki. I trained a little in the magics of the mind and put _it_ (whatever _it_ is) at bay for a few hours, but whatever you let into your mind, it has no intent of letting you go easily."

Loki stared at him. Possession? He'd been possessed these past few months? Well, at least that explained the odd blackouts. But by what? What was possessing him? Evidently, the sorcerer noticed the question in his eyes and continued blabbering.

"I don't know what it is yet, but if you let me, we could investigate further. I don't really know you, so I can't tell if world domination is your goal or the thing possessing you has been influencing you... But I can always sorta help you. Well, lets put it this way, if you don't agree to cooperate with me, I'm calling Fury; they'll ship you right back to Asgard."

The sorcerer placed his knife and figurine on the floor and whipped out a thin, reflective object, which lit up when the sorcerer pressed a few buttons. Finally, he tossed the technological object to Loki and gestured at the screen.

"See what it says there? It says 'badass head of SHIELD' - that's Fury's number. The moment I press it, he'll be on his way here." With a flick of his wrist, the communication device floated back into the sorcerer's hand. With a terse nod, Loki agreed to cooperate.

He cleared his throat, intending to speak, but the multitude of questions that his brain suddenly conjured up caused him to freeze for a moment. The sorcerer finally turned his eyes to meet Loki's. The other man was scrutinising him, probably trying to judge whether or not Loki was lucid.

"Thank you, Mr..."

"Potter, Harry. Call me Harry. But whatever you do, _don't_ call me Gandalf."

Loki assumed that was supposed to be a joke and his lips tilted upwards in response, "Very well, thank you, Harry for assisting me."

"Don't beat yourself up; although you owe me one. Seriously, you owe me one big, fat favour. These bruises ain't going to heal quickly," he gestured at his left cheek and Loki now noticed a dark, purple bruise. He winced, it looked painful. "But before we do any shit, I guess you have questions?" Harry said with a kind smile.

Loki bit the inside of his cheek; a habit he'd been trying to beat since childhood. "How do you know magic? Midgardians have no core power. Your ability should not be possible."

Harry shrugged, "I'm kind of an exception to a lot of things. Ya know; the exception proves the rule." The vague answer did not satisfy Loki's curiosity, but it would have to do for now.

"How much longer shall I be allowed to keep my consciousness?" Loki asked after a few moments of silence. Harry tilted his head to the side and sighed.

"Not much longer, I'm afraid. The thing inside your head... well it's powerful. It's sort of latched onto your moral centres, and won't let go. I think in part, it is you that has to stop it."

Loki sighed. "It is as I feared."

Harry seemed more interested now and he leaned forwards, his little figurine now on the floor and no longer important, "It is as you feared? So you know what's been possessing you?"

"I... may have an idea." Loki swallowed, his tantrum during Thor's coronation had been somewhat extreme; he was not proud of it. "I have been jealous of Thor for most of my life. As the crown prince, and the real son of Odin, he is _adored_ on Asgard. I am the trickster and a known lier. My friends are only few and in-between. To execute my revenge, I lashed out on Midgard - your Earth. I destroyed a town and was then brought back to Asgard to be brought to justice."

Harry's expression was blank.

"...I fell into the void of space; into the realm of the Other and his army, the Chitauri. I assume we made a pact and he is now inhabiting me."

Harry scratched his head, then leaned back and grabbed his figurine and his knife. For a few minutes the only sound in the barn was the steady sound of wood-chipping. Loki waited for Harry's verdict.

Finally he spoke: "So, I guess we're up against an alien army." He nodded as though he could barely imagine the thought, "Yeah sure, I can work with that." He let out a disbelieving chuckle. "Seriously, I've attended a magic school, seen a teacher become a cat, been a host for a piece of someone else's soul... and I am still surprised by alien armies."

Turning his attention back to his little figurine, he made a few finishing touches and then pulled out his stick - his wand - and cast a few spells on the figurine, then conjuring a string he pulled it through a hole at the top. Then he tossed the amulet to Loki.

"Here, I think that'll keep the possession at bay for as long as possible. I have to warn SHIELD. You... uh stay here. Try not to kill anyone," then gesturing to the amulet now in Loki's hand he said: "Her name's Hedwig by the way."

Then, spinning on his heel, Harry Potter, Midgardian sorcerer disappeared into thin air, leaving Loki alone in the barn. Looking down at the amulet, Loki's finger gently caressed the convex and concave forms that Harry had managed to create. In his hand lay an amulet of an owl.

...

"You better have a plan," Captain Icicle muttered, while trying to make sure that he stayed as inconspicuous as possible, which was rather hard, considering his suit pretty much called the attention of every SHIELD agent passing by. Natasha, who was walking on the other side of Tony leaned forward to hear Ironman's answer.

Said man smirked and without turning to the Captain he muttered: "Plans are for sissies. Learn to live the moment." The recuperated Hawkeye, who was quietly following them snorted and Thor leaned down to ask what 'Sissy' meant; this caused another round of laughter.

SHIELD agents who they encountered, quickly flattened themselves against the wall, trying not to look in their eyes.

Commandeering a SHIELD Quinjet was surprisingly easy, Stark decided... but also disappointingly slow. His Ironman suit was considerably faster and after four years of gallivanting in it, he had become quite used to the almost supersonic speed.

"So Potter's a... wizard, or something?" Barton asked Thor, who was sitting regally, like a prince, in his seat in the far corner of the Quinjet. Thor mulled the quesiton over for a moment then nodded.

"No ordinary man could withstand Loki for as long as he did. Sorcerers are few and inbetween on Asgard, more so on Midgard."

"Yeah, and if he managed to survive the several hundred miles drop, he's probably sided with Loki, so that makes him an enemy," Said the Captain while he polished his shield.

"Gandalf's probably dead, Cap."

"Sir," Came JARVIS' voice from over the loudspeakers, "I have detected one more human presence in the Quinjet. I am reading extraordinary amounts of electromagnetic energy-"

A warm chuckle echoed off the walls of the Quinjet, "Sorry," everyone whipped their heads around to stare at their new inhabitant. He was standing near the trapdoor, and looking down at his phone. His clothes were singed and his hair was windswept, but otherwise Potter looked alright. He looked up at the Avengers-minus-the-hulk and chuckled again before pointing down to his phone. "Technology's amazing these days isn't it? Sorry 'bout that Jarvis," He said looking up at the ceiling. Seeing the confused expressions of Thor and the Captain he chuckled again. "I muted him - he gave me away. I was hoping for a dramatic entrance."

Then turning to Tony he smiled charmingly, but the Ironman detected a hint of playful coldness in those brilliant green eyes. "And _don't ever call me Gandalf._ "

Natasha snorted in amusement.

"Ok, let's get something straight," Said the Cap, moving forward until he was standing mere centimetres away from Potter. "We're done enabling you. I don't care whether you're with Loki or not, you don't get to just barge in here."

Potter smirked and brushed past the Cap and addressed the rest of the Avengers. "Actually I do get to do that - I just did. So yeah. Basically, I'm here to tell you that I met Death - actually a very pleasant girl. Great pair of-"

"What the hell happened, Potter. Where's Loki? And also, am I the only person here who isn't disturbed by the fact that Potter met Death and should technically be dead himself?" Barton said bluntly from his little darkened spot at the back of the Quinjet. Potter instantly stopped gesticulating with his hands and bit his lip, then he spun on his heel and continued talking. Tony shrugged, frankly, Potter dying and then somehow surviving didn't really surprise him anymore.

"Okaaay. Sorry. Loki's ok-" The Captain shot Hawkeye a look that said 'I told you so, he's sided with Loki', "-But something's been possessing him. Were his eyes always blue, oh mighty Thor?"

Thor frowned in confusion, "I beg your pardon, sorcerer Potter?" Thor's fingers tapped his hammer rhythmically, "But my brother-" Tony Stark shot Thor a look that said ' _He's still your brother - after all that shit?_ ', "-has green eyes. Much like yourself."

Potter started gesticulating excitedly with his hands, "Exactly!" He exclaimed loudly, much like a professor would if someone in his class managed to give a clever answer.

"So, the Tesseract is... what... possessing him?" Tony's voice finally cracked the silence. "Like it did Barton?" He said gesturing to the man crouching at the back of the aircraft, with his bow in hand. Said man was still staring at all of the Avengers. Every now and then he would mutter something along the lines of: "Potter's supposed to be dead," or, "Am I the only sane person here," and so on.

"Yes! See! Loki's innocent."

"Yeah, well, somehow that's hard to believe. He did blow up most of SHIELD - killed hundreds of agents and blew most of our backed up research." Natasha's sceptical tone did nothing to dissuade Potter's enthusiasm.

"Well yeah," He paused and then continued in a louder tone, "But! He's being possessed. Well not right now. I gave him an amulet, that's sort of stopping the Tesseract from completely taking over. For a few hours at least."

"So what, you're keeping him prisoner somewhere?" Tony jabbed at him, "Have him hooked up to a bed?" The Captain, finally understanding one of Tony's jokes shot him a scandalous look, to which Tony replied with a quiet mumble: 'Prude'.

Potter rolled his eyes, "Right, he's in a barn somewhere-"

"-And you are sure, my brother will not escape?" Thor asked quietly, eyes staring at the ground. "Loki may have tricked you; he is after all the Trickster." Potter had the gall to smirk as he limped down to Tony, who had put the Quinjet on automatic.

"Nah, he's alright. He promised not to move."

"He... _promised,_ " Barton exclaimed, eyes wide as he stared at Potter with slight contempt, "You do reali-"

" _He. is. being. possessed,_ " Potter enunciated clearly. "The dude has no idea what he's doing. Look, just give me some time to sort him out, I just need to find a cure to fight the possession. Then we can find out what the Chitauri's endgame is."

"Chitauri - what the hell is that?" Natasha asked, rubbing her temples as though all talk of possession, magic and Norse mythology had finally gotten the best of her. Thor, standing next to her approached Harry, his swagger very intimidating to the common man. He towered over Potter and stared him down, eyes devoid of all emotion and mouth set in a serious line.

"Where have you heard of such things?" He enunciated very slowly but very clearly. Everyone in the Quinjet leaned forward to hear Harry's answer.

"Uh - have we missed something, oh mother of Shakespeare?" Tony asked from his seat, Thor shot him a careless glance, but otherwise his gaze remained on Potter, even as he spoke: "The Chitauri are a slave army - mercenaries - of the great Lord Thanos." Thor seemed to shudder at the thought of the War Lord.

"So this guy's pretty bad," Cap stated, his shield forgotten as he gazed at Thor with all of his undivided attention.

"If Thanos is controlling Loki, then we are beyond hope." Thor muttered as he moved away from Potter, who scowled at his back as he straightened his ruined clothes.

"Well that's a pretty bleak outlook on things. I say we find this Thanos dude and put an arrow through his head," Barton's tone was civil and quite pleasant, a juxtaposition to the content of his actual comment.

"Ok, look Legolas, we have absolutely no idea what or who Thanos is. Potter here is offering his help, I know he's probably not the most reliable person (this elicited an annoyed 'hey!' from Potter), but Gandalf's all we got."

"Dude, cut it with the Gandalf crap." Potter scowled at him, but even so, Tony saw a trace of gratitude in his emerald eyes. Cap bit his lip indecisively, and next to him, Natasha was nodding along, agreeing with what Tony had just said. Barton was glaring at Potter; his right hand was resting on his bow, and his other hand was free, probably ready to snatch an arrow. Thor had turned around to face Tony and nodded once.

"Sorcerer Potter may help us in our fight to defend the Earth from Thanos, if he finds a cure to Loki's possession."

"Wait, didn't you say that you put a spell on him to stop the possession - how long?" The Cap addressed Potter who shrugged.

"Max? Hmm... maybe twelve hours. Maybe a little less."

"Cool. We have twelve hours to cure Loki from an unknown source of power, find this Thanos dude and gank him. Hmm, yeah, I love working under a time constraint. Ok. Perfect," Tony muttered as he swung around in his chair, turned off the automatic pilot and took hold of the controls. And as he flew in the direction of Stark Tower he had a sudden realisation that he would need a new IT-tech head of department. This one had just been most certainly promoted.

* * *

 **Ok, I have to confess; this chapter has been saved on my Doc Manger for more than a month or two now, but I haven't found the time to finish it. It's still quite short, but I thought I'd find an end to it and post it anyway, seeing as I've received a few PMs from people telling me to continue this story.**

 **I still have school and exam season is coming to a close. I have school for another two and a half weeks... and after that: SUMMER! So I'll be updating more often. Anyway, thank you for reading this! - even if it _has_ been a while. XD**

 **I have attempted to reply to everyone, but sometimes PM messages can get a little confusing so that I don't know who I have replied and who I haven't... so... sorry if you didn't get a reply!**

 **Anonymous Reviews:**

 **Guest 1:** Thank you!

 **Guest 2:** Huh... well... if you don't like a possessed!Loki fic, don't read this one... Thanks for reading though!

 **Argos:** Awawawawa that's a really kind review! I absolutely adore Tony and Natasha and everyone else... so they _have_ to be in this story XD

 **Guest 3:** Um, ok idk where you get ur information from, but it's pretty obvious in the books that Dumbledore is about a century older than Harry and that _he_ is a magical prodigy. Harry is a sort of average student, pretty good at the DADA but not some kind of prodigy. If he were to indulge in a duel with Voldy or Dumbles he would loose in mere seconds. the only reason that Harry survived his encounters with the former is because every single time something weird happened (Priory incantatem, Dumbldore interfering, etc.)

 **Guest 3:** Oh, I'm sad to hear you think this story is infantile. But... then again remember that the marvel movies aren't for adults, but young adults and that I'm still a teenager who goes to effing school

 **Victoria:** Thank you!

 **LooneyTune:** Awwawa thank you very much! I'm very glad you're enjoying my ff and I hope that I haven't lost you as a reader, especially after such a long absence period!

 **Guest 4:** Thank you!


End file.
